Episode 9335 (25th December 2017)
Plot Carla joins the Connors' Christmas lunch but tells only Aidan in advance so she can make an entrance. Aidan discovers Adam and Eva are dating when he sees them kiss openly. Shona throws away David's birthday present and lets him believe she got forgot to buy one. Eileen tries in vain to contact Todd. Dev and Gina hear an intruder in No.7 and nearly clobber Brian who has let himself in to leave an apology present for Asha. Gina calls the police despite Brian's good intentions. Tracy tries to sneak Steve out of No.1 after their night of passion. Daniel sees him but keeps Tracy's secret from the rest of the family. Peter returns to his cab and drives to the edge of a cliff, with Billy still in the boot. Gail is thrilled with her noise-cancelling headphones from Sarah. Cathy is shocked to see Brian being carted off in a police car. Gary gives Sarah a present for Harry he bought ages ago but she refuses to take it. Billy is terrified to see a sheer drop beneath him when Peter opens the boot. Peter promises to make him understand what Susan went through. Eileen and Phelan look for Billy at St. Mary's Church and discover he never turned up for the Christmas service. While they're there, Geraldine Spellman accosts them, demanding to know where Summer is. Peter pretends he's going to throw Billy over the cliff but instead he drives away from the precipice and unties him, having only meant to scare him. As he comes to his feet, Billy loses his balance and slips over the edge. He manages to grab on and call for help. Peter rushes to his aid but can't get a grip and Billy falls to his apparent death. After some hesitation, a shell-shocked Peter drives off. Geraldine tells Eileen that she's been brought up to speed by a member of Todd's business partner's family. She vows to get Summer away from Billy and Todd. Johnny is thrilled by Carla's appearance at the bistro. Peter prepares to make a run for it. Ken finds him in a state of panic and gets the story out of him. Peter swears on Simon's life that he never meant to harm Billy. Aidan grows bitter when Carla and Johnny throw their money around and throws down the contracts he and Alya have landed. Gail drives her family crazy by singing along to her music, knowing that Sarah only got the headphones to keep her quiet. Steve receives a text from Tracy saying that last night was a big mistake. Tracy knows nothing about it and accuses Daniel of sending it. Peter becomes hysterical thinking he's taken someone's life. Ken travels to the scene of the crime and sees Billy being airlifted to hospital; he survived the fall. Johnny asks Carla to consider investing in the factory as Aidan is determined to put things right. Gail tells Eileen that Gary saw Nicola and she isn't in Australia. Peter cries with relief when he hears that Billy is alive. Amy readily admits that she texted Steve from Tracy's phone to stop them getting together as they're a disaster as a couple. Brian tells the police that it was a misunderstanding. Eileen is notified about Billy. As he's taken into the operating theatre, Eileen marches off to No.1 demanding to know which of the Barlows blabbed to Geraldine. Ken insists that she leave. David has a lousy birthday as everyone treats it like an afterthought and David the dog eats the cake. Ken and Peter tell Adam, Tracy and Daniel about Billy's involvement in his mother's death. Adam wants to find Billy and kill him but Peter urges him not to, relating the turmoil he went through when he thought he'd done so. Ken insists that they'll deal with it as a family. Carla decides to fund the business after all. Aidan finds out when he pulls a cracker with Kate and finds it written on the joke card. Carla tells Aidan she's going back to Devon leaving him to handle the day-to-day running of the factory. Brian is released with a caution but is immediately taken back in when he gets into a fight with a drunk man at the station who insults Cathy. Shona rescues David's birthday present and gives it to him: a star-filled umbrella, so that he can see the stars anywhere. Rita raises a glass to absent friends in the Rovers and sings I'll Be Home for Christmas with Eva, leading the regulars in a sing-song. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *Walker - Roger Bingham *Doctor - Emma Bowe *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Drunkard - Michael Warrender Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, ladies' toilets and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Weatherfield General - Reception *Deserted spot *Cliff edge Notes *This hour-long Christmas Day episode was commissioned as two half-hour episodes, with production codes P694/9335 and P694/9336. It was transmitted at 8.00pm. *Location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Luke Tumber and Robbie Keane as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As news of Billy's involvement in Susan's death rocks the Barlows, Peter decides it's time to dispense his own brand of justice; Carla's surprise arrival on the street annoys Aidan; Daniel is amused to find Tracy sneaking Steve out of Number 1; and following his arrest, Brian punches a drunk man at the station for insulting Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,990,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes